disneyfadasfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Let Your Heart Sing
é uma música que debutou 01 de Janeiro de 2008 feita para Tinker Bell (álbum), inspirado no primeiro filme. Esta música não foi reproduzida no filme, e não possui vídeoclip oficial tendo somente a versão de audio disponível no álbum. Não há versão em português desta música. Letra |-|Original= "It starts with a whisper, a sound on the breeze, dancing on moonbeams and shaking the trees, from one single note to a chorus at dawn, it grows like your hope from the moment it's born; Flying over rainbows, on the promise of tomorrow; Let the truth save the day, and you'll never lose your way; If you follow, follow the voice in your heart, always know that's how to find who you are, so hold on, never let go of your dreams, you'll see the magic, believing is where it begins, life is a beautiful thing. Let your heart sing; (Let your heart sing, let your heart sing, let your heart sing;) It starts with a secret, a glimmer of light, the last leaf that falls, the swallow's first flight, the touch of a raindrop, the sparkle of snow, the North Star that guides you wherever you go; Racing every shadow, chasing sunlight til the stars glow, let the truth in your heart, save you every day, you'll never lose your way; If you follow, follow the voice in your heart always know that's how to find who you are, so hold on, never let go of your dreams, you'll see the magic, believing is where it begins, life is a beautiful thing, let your heart sing; (Sing your song your whole life long;) Let your heart sing; (Let your heart jump were you belong;) Let your heart sing; (Let your heart sing; x12) Sing your song your whole life long, let your heart sing; Let your heart sing. |-|Tradução livre= Começa com um sussurro, um som na brisa, dançando nos raios da lua e agitando as árvores, de uma única nota a um coro ao amanhecer, cresce como a sua esperança no momento em que nasce; Voando sobre arco-íris, na promessa do amanhã; Deixe a verdade salvar o dia, e você nunca perderá seu caminho; Se você seguir, seguir a voz em seu coração, sempre saiba que é como encontrar quem você é, então segure, nunca largue seus sonhos, você verá a magia, acreditar é onde começa, a vida é uma coisa linda. Deixe seu coração cantar; (Deixe seu coração cantar, deixe seu coração cantar, deixe seu coração cantar;) Começa com um segredo, um lampejo de luz, a última folha que cai, o primeiro voo da andorinha, o toque de uma gota de chuva, o brilho da neve, a Estrela do Norte que o guia aonde quer que você vá; Correndo cada sombra, perseguindo a luz do sol até as estrelas brilharem, deixe a verdade em seu coração, salvar você todos os dias, você nunca se perderá; Se você seguir, seguir a voz em seu coração, saiba sempre que é como descobrir quem você é; então, segure, nunca solte seus sonhos, você verá a magia, acreditar é onde começa, a vida é uma coisa linda, deixe seu coração cantar; (Cante sua música sua vida toda;) Deixe seu coração cantar; (Deixe seu coração pular onde você pertence;) Deixe seu coração cantar; (Deixe seu coração cantar; x12) Cante sua música sua vida toda, deixe seu coração cantar; Deixe seu coração cantar. Categoria:Músicas